Long Eternity
by yanette
Summary: You know how Thierry and Hannah have met many times over the centuries? Well, this is one of their 'meetings' r&r!
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from the Night World series. They belong to the wonderfully talented Ljane Smith

**~LONG ETERNITY~**

"Who is that girl over there?" Asked the man that came in the hushed village if Hemingway with hundreds of men on horses and even more men and women chained to them. The mayor of Hemingway was a poor man with at least ten children now. Nobody could blame him selling his townspeople that were willing to leave Hemingway. They were the first ones he sold. But the man with the proud look and demanding eyes asked for more. And he was asking for me.

Mother wound an arm around my waist protectively. She was a small women with the kindest heart in all of Hemingway. I would hate to leave her alone by herself. Father didn't last long and Mother was deeply effected by his passing away. So I just couldn't be sold into slavery. Mayor John Hemingway of Hemingway knew that, yet the price the man asked for me made the Mayor hesitant.

Why would this man want me? I asked myself. I was no one special. I had dark brown hair that shone light brown when under the sun's rays and my eyes were a dark blue. People told me my eyes were my best feature. So did Mother who has light blue eyes. Other than that, I was pretty plain. I had normal features, normal figure. I might even consider myself pretty, if I can just look at my face, but that was impossible.

"What's the girl's name?" The man asked, eyeing me. The Mayor glanced at me then at my mother. Their eyes met for the briefest second, and it felt like the air between them thinned, then looked away. Mother just tightened her grip on me.

"Her name is Anna Shore. She should be about 17." The man smiled. I realized that he was handsome, in an eerie, nonhuman way. There was something odd about him in the way he smiled. Not once showing his teeth, I noted.

"Double the price." The man said as a matter of fact. I was very confused because the man looked directly at me when he said that. I didn't know what he meant until Mother ran towards the Mayor and went down on her knees, openly and publicly.

"Please! I'm begging you, please!" That was all she managed before she started to sob hysterically. Silent tears ran down my cheeks just by watching her. If the Mayor agreed to the man, I knew, even if I do return safe and sound, that Mother would never forgive the Mayor. The Mayor who watched my mother cry, softened his features and looked like he was going to deny the man's offer. Mother saw this through her teary eyes and hope shone in them.

Just then, the Mayor's expression changed.

His face went blank, like someone disconnected his head from the rest of his body. Shocked, I glanced at the man who I thought would be surprised to see the change in the Mayor, but he was expressionless.

"Anna is yours." The Mayor said in a monotonous voice. It sent chills through me. I didn't want to look into Mother's face for I knew very well what lay in her eyes. The man who looked intimidating smiled triumphantly. Then he jerked his head toward me and a bunch of guys on the horses came towards me with chains. I looked warily at the rusty silver chains, not sure if I run or I should put up a fight. Just then, Mother threw herself at one of the man on the horses nearest her and started hitting him with her hands. I was so shocked; Mother, the kindest heart in all of Hemingway, who cried whenever an animal was brutally killed, who didn't feel any personal pain but the pain of others, whom I love very much, was risking her life fighting an armed man on a horse.

"You go near her and I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Mother screamed. The townspeople, that were beginning to grow in numbers around my mother and the man on the horse, were shocked and amazed at the gentle woman that everyone in Hemingway knows.

The man on the horse struggled with my mother, furiously trying to pry her fingers off his arms, but did not call for help, did not make any sound, even if Mother's nails scraped his skin so deep it drew blood.

The other men on the horses did not pay any attention to the man in a fight with my mother. They didn't once look back at him. They came advancing towards me but I didn't pay any attention to them. I was focusing on my mother, who I noticed was growing very weak. Then, with a movement so quick like lightning, the man on the horse struck out at Mother and knocked her down in a heap on the dirt road. She wasn't moving. Someone screamed. Then I realized it was me. I hardly noticed the chains snapped onto my wrists or on my ankles. I didn't even notice the other people in chains that gave telltale signs of what was in store for me. The blank stares, like being in a trance, their bloodied rags and feet but happily smiling like they knew a secret joke. It was too late to do anything because all along the way to this slave owners kingdom, I was convinced my mother was dead and thus I had no reason for living anymore.


	2. Nate

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah nor Thierry (altho I wish I did .) ljane smith is a writing genius blah blah ENJOY!

"Sire, you think we should give her some of that golden wine?" Asked the man on the horse that had me attached to him. I was in chains, people were talking about me, but I hardly noticed anything as I was led to this 'kingdom'. The men on the horses say it should be coming up fast. I didn't care.

"Nate, do you think she needs it? The girl has seen her own mother die before her eyes." Said the man on the horse behind the one I was chained to. Nate looked at me suspiciously, and I tried my best to keep a numb expression. It was pretty easy. I just had to remember my mother's death that occurred not so long ago.

"I guess your right Marcus." Nate mumbled. Marcus nodded, pleasantly pleased that he was right. He looked like a suck up. Nate glanced at my face once again, and pulled on my chains. I looked up from the curtain of my dark hair. Nate looked from side to side and leaned down his saddle. I came closer to catch his whisper. "Don't be afraid. What's your name?" I remained silent. "Oh, never mind. It's best, anyways, if you do not reveal your true name." He straightened then and resumed staring straight ahead. He seemed nice, but I had to remind myself I was chained to him.

Just then, the men on horses started cheering and as I lifted my head, I knew why. A great, big, white castle situated on an impressive mountain loomed ahead. From this vantage point, I can see three towers that touched the clouds. As we got closer and the sun dipped lower, I saw the castle as it really was: huge and right out of a fairytale.

"We're almost home." Nate said cheerfully. He looked at my sideways. "Come up with a new name?" I shook my head. "Well, I came up with one." He said grinning. "Anora." The name struck a cord. So much like my old name but different. I liked it very much. Anora.

"I like it." I whispered through parched lips. Nate didn't look at me but I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. He honestly didn't seem like a bad guy at all, I felt at ease with him near. Maybe it was just this slave trading business that makes him look bad. Unable to bear curiosity I whispered, "Did you choose to become involved in the slave trading business?" He frowned and shook his head. I knew it.

"My parents are strongly influenced by the owner of the slaves. He's done so much for our family. I was the only child and they used me to pay him back."

"By working for him?" He nodded and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Its not so bad. The other slaves here are in a trance because its easier to handle them when we're on the move. Some are happy to get away from their miserable lives. Also, the slave owner may have bad title, but he has a reputation as the kindest guy in all of England." I must have given him a confused look because he added, "you'll get it when you see him."

Shocked, I whispered. "See him?" See him how? I've realized now what I've gotten myself into. This slave owner owns me. He can do whatsoever he wished with me. Force me. Men have desires. They need to satiate those desires.

"No! No, no. Not like that. I mean, he comes out and greets the slaves. He's a nice guy, honestly. He would never hurt anyone." Nate looked directly into my eyes and I could tell he only spoke the truth. I turned my face away and didn't reply. Some things need to be proven not by words, but by actions. I was being so naïve. Nate looked like a nice guy but on the inside he could be a madman. And this slave owner is given the reputation as the kindest guy in England? Well, why didn't I hear of him? No one in Hemingway has heard of him, I'm sure. So Nate could be lying. All the other slaves could be in trances because probably they are led to slavery without them knowing. Or worse, they might be being led to their deaths.

As that realization hit and everyone was entering the castle, I let my instincts take over.

I knocked out Nate with a punch and set myself free by stealing the key, which was hanging around his neck, to my lock and sprinted towards the exit.


	3. Revelation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from L.J. Smith's Night World series (although I wish I did) not even Nate! You'll find out why. ENJOY!

I ran stumbling, blindly, trying in vain to get the hell out of here- fast! What I was too ignorant to notice was: the guys on horses that had slaves chained to them were vampires.

They flashed their fangs as I ran past them. My heart pounding in my head, it was hard to concentrate on how feline and terrifying they looked. Especially when they were in my way, blocking the exit.

They were crouched in defensive positions, ready if I was going to fight or claw my way through them. I was determined not to let them slow me down. Which was stupid. I am stupid. I was hung up on grief I hadn't noticed. But Nate seemed like a nice guy, my conscience said. Well, looks aren't what they seem apparently, I growled at my conscience as I neared the crouching vampires. I was getting into the same position as them, about ready to pounce, when a male's soft voice interrupted my concentration.

"You don't want to do that."

I stopped.

That voice was so compelling, but not demanding. It sounded amused and very gentle, caring. I turned and found that the voice came from a tall, young and handsome male. He looked around nineteen, with white-blond hair that fell over his forehead and eyes that looked so…old. Bottomless. Dark. I stared at his eyes, entranced. They were infinitely sad, but very tender.

Like I was someone dear to him.

"What is your name?" He asked as he slowly walked to where I was: surrounded by guards, near the exit to the courtyard. His shoes tapped on the limestone floor of the courtyard and I realized that he was the owner of the impressive castle.

It was some gut-instinct I guess, or it could be how everyone was darting their eyes to him to me to him again. Like awaiting his next command and such. And the way the young man held himself spoke of authority, his lithe body moving with a gracefulness of flowing water. I looked back at his eyes and remembered he asked for my name.

"My name is Anora." I said in a breathless whisper. I frowned and tried to speak louder but he smiled like he heard me. Maybe he did hear me. He was a vampire too…wasn't he? Some part of me hoped not. He wasn't showing fangs like everyone else. When he smiled, it was small, but I couldn't see his teeth.

"That's a beautiful name." He was arm's length away from me. "Anora." He said it like he was tasting it and found it delicious. "Please understand Anora. I do not bring you any harm. No one here wants to bring you harm. So, if you can please settle down and follow me, I will personally lead you to your new quarters." He reached for my hand, and I was going to ward him off, when something…bizarre…happened.

Our bare skins touched and everything and everyone disappeared and I was left with the handsome young man, staring into my eyes as I stared breathlessly into his'. The shock of our skin's touching sent an electrifying current through my body but it was my mind that was mostly affected.

I felt so many emotions: love, tenderness, protectiveness for the young man that I startled myself, then I realized…he was feeling the same too! We, loved each other. We know each other! My joy and happiness bubbled up and colored everything like a rainbow. Seeing colorful sparks explode inside my mind. I felt my stomach do somersaults when he smiled sweetly at me.

_Anora, I love you. _His voice in my mind startled me a bit, but then I found joy that we were so connected. I could feel his love for me! It was colorful and vibrant and strong and real! I sighed contentedly.

_I love you too. _I whispered to him in my mind. I let all my love for him embrace him and fill him up until he was overflowing (if love had a liquid substance that was what it felt like). He trembled pleasantly and I felt his lithe arms go around my body, but I hardly noticed it inside my mind.

Then I heard outside our little bubble of love and happiness, someone cleared their throat. The young man and myself, regrettably separated and we both faced the man who interrupted. It was none other than Nate.

"Sire, is Anora…?" The young man smiled and nodded. I frowned in confusion. I am …what? The young man turned to me as if hearing my thoughts. Maybe he did.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you have to take a bath. You're heavily caked with dirt and mud, no wonder no one noticed you." I narrowed my eyes. Well, no one in Hemingway was as clean as the young man, whose light blond hair sparkled and shone in the sunlight. But there was something else the young man said that unnerved me. If I wasn't clean, no one would've noticed me? Why is that? Was there something wrong with my face?

I frowned, lost in my thoughts, as they led me towards the magnificent castle.


	4. Vampires

DISCLAIMER: ljane smith is a friggin genius I wish I was her and possessed all the wonderful characters she's created. Regrettably however, I do not own Thierry, Anora (Hannah) nor Nate (and if you havent figured who Nate is here's the chapter where you do!!!) please READ & REVIEW!! I feed my pitiful existence with your feedback (seriously, I will not continue this story if no one reads it). Thanks go to:

**There r voices in my head**- thanks for being the first to comment! I will continue writing till its over promise. 3

**Ayr (Mel)**- thanks so much for the review! I feel your desperation and I won't stop writing =]

**Olikandy-** hahah I have goosebumps when im writing this!! Thanks for reviewing 3

ENJOY!!!

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LONG ETERNITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In Hemingway, not a lot of people paid mind to my mum and myself, they did not even know my first name. I was referred to 'the pretty girl'. I was a nobody in Hemingway. When I walked inside the castle, it is like my life in Hemingway was another, distant life and I was entering my new life. It is a feeling quite like this: I was a lonely outcast, ignored, and suddenly transformed into this well-known foreigner where everyone wanted to be warmly acquainted with myself; maids and servers smiled kindly, gave me hearty welcomes and hellos and occasionally I felt fingers brush my arm. I felt uncomfortable, awkward, embarrassed, self-conscious, and itching to get away from all the servers smiling pointedly at me.

As if sensing what I was feeling, the young man turned to me and gave me a warm smile, different from the others because his smile reached his eyes. I saw doubt and sadness in everyone's eyes, but when he smiled at me, his were loving and hopeful. I wanted nothing else to do but to lock him and myself in a room and stay there till everyone goes away. Unfortunately, he was leading me to a room where I am to take a bath. I wonder if I really smell bad that the first thing he does is take me to the bathe.

I've heard of tales like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, King Thrushbeard, and such. Where people treat you like a princess or you suddenly transform into one. I was almost tempted to ask the young man, whose name I do not know yet, if he was a prince, or a king.

Then I realized I did not even know his name. Horrified I ask, "Wait a moment, you never told me your name!" The young man at first was shocked, then he laughed so hard tears streamed down his eyes. He turned to me when he settled down and kissed me on my forehead, lips whispering, "It's Thierry." He pulled away and said out loud, "Outsiders call me Lord Thereon, but pay them no mind." My mouth must have been open wide because Thierry laughed and asked, "you heard of me, is it not true?" I nodded. Nate was not lying. Hemingway and beyond has heard of Lord Thereon, the kindest heart in all the land. Women often claimed he is handsome and many tried to catch his fancy but none succeeded . No one…but me.

"W-why do you love me?" Confusion furrowed Thierry's brow.

"What do you mean, Anora?"

I took a deep breath, "I mean, so many beautiful women have tried to catch your fancy and you pick none of them but myself. Why? I am no one special, Thierry. I am a slave now." Thierry was shocked when I told him I was a slave but other than that he seemed to be thinking up of a response. We walked a few more steps past white castle walls and hanging portraits when he stopped in front of a door so full of grandeur and grace it took my breath away.

"I love you simply because I do. Loving you is like breathing air. Easy, simple and fulfilling." Thierry's soft words carried into my ears, tickling the inside and rising the hairs on my neck and arms. I hardly notice that we stopped until Thierry moved forward and opened the beautiful door and guided me inside the room. If the door took my breath away, the room stopped the beating of my heart. Inside were the wonders of the four corners of the Earth; rugs imported from Africa, leather from Italy, fabrics from India and China, gold from the south Americas…it was too much.

I did not notice I was gripping Thierry's arm very hard until he gently pried my fingers off and swept me up in his arms, embracing me.

"I know this is a lot from what you had before, but everything is yours now. My gift to you, love. Will you accept?" I felt myself nod but I could not bring myself to whisper, 'thank you'. Thierry knew I was shocked and surprised beyond normalcy so he put an arm under the back of my knees and his other arm underneath my back. He cradled me to his muscled chest and carried me over to where a porcelain tub, seeming to fit three people and shallow enough to lay in, was already filled with sweet smelling water.

The women servants smiled as Thierry and I approached them but I squirmed in Thierry's arms and hid my face in his neck. These women were vampires; they were beautiful, flawless, and they had pointy predatory teeth. I simply did not want to face them.

Thank god Thierry understood and told the servants, "You are all excused. I will take care of Anora myself." I did not lift my face off his neck, not until I hear dthe door close and Thierry rub my back comfortably and whisper, "Do not worry. It is now, just you and me." I lift my face and search the room. Of course Thierry is telling the truth. He would never do any wrong against me.

My wish for Thierry and I to be locked away in a room far away from those servants is now granted. I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders.

It is just Thierry and myself now.

I look at Thierry and he is looking at me with such aching tenderness in his eyes.

I do not notice myself leaning forward until our lips touch and there is a wonderful explosion in my heart as well as in my mind.

Everything melts away. Everything except…

_Thierry._

_

* * *

  
_

Nate does not know whether to be happy or to be doubtful. Thierry has found his soul mate once again. However, the girl has sixteen so she should be seventeen soon.

Pity that in all the times Thierry has found his soul mate, she dies before she turns eighteen.

"Dtamn Maya. She is ze oone killing her. I vish somoone just kill her so Lordt Sierry can finally hafe ze haapiness he deserfes." Said Anastasia, a newly turned vampire from Russia. It appears she is the lost Grand Duchess of the Romanov family and she very well looks like Anastasia Romanov. Red hair, blue eyes, delicate pale features, the way she holds her head high and that unmistakable tomboyish air.

"How do you know about Maya?" I ask.

"Vell, I yam new fampire, no? I learn eferyzink of fampire history. Maya is first fampire and Lordt Sierry is secondt. She lofe him, but he dtoes not. Refenke, she seek, and dosvedonya little miss, dties before sefenteen." Anastasia stops and looks at me with worried eyes, mischief all gone. "Little miss has not long." I shrug as if to tell her, 'I do not know if she will live or not'. Still, tears well up in Anastasia's blue eyes and she chokes back a sob. "Poor little mamushka." I lay my hand on her shoulder and she leans against it.

Like myself, Thierry saved Anastasia. Rogue men raided her father's palace and killed everyone in her family, Thierry was watching grimly on the sidelines as another rogue men but he did not do any harm. Thierry was the one that carried the dead bodies of Anastasia and her brother, Tsarevich Alexis, to their graves. However, he waited till everyone disappeared, to get firewood to burn the bodies, to dig up Anastasia and Alexis and give them vampire life. Unfortunately, the rogue men were coming back and Grand Duchess Anastasia and Tsarevich Alexis were the only ones he saved. Still it was enough. Anastasia cares for Thierry and would give up her life for his happiness. Like everyone else he saved. Like myself.

I am about the same age as Thierry, around nineteen, and he wore his long hair in a ponytail unlike Thierry who keeps it loose. Thierry is like a hero to me, a brother.

"Do not cry Anastasia. Thierry is happy. Maybe this time, Maya will not kill Anora." _I hope…_

_

* * *

_

Did you guys guess who Nate is?? Hahahh if not then i'll tell you: he's Nilsson in Soulmate. There's a description of him on pg. 455 (begining of chapter 3)


	5. Lust

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Thierry, Anora (Hannah) nor Nate (Nilsson). Anastasia I kinda own I guess? I mean no one knows where she is cause she disappeared a long time ago with her brother Tsarevich Alexis so…..I own them. :} unless there are objections …otherwise mwuhahahaa!! Pleeaasee…R&R!!

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LONG ETERNITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

All words and thought, melts on my tongue, as he presses my body to his, running his hand all along the length of my back. He pulled back to look at me and gave me a smile filled with warmth, love brimming in his eyes. He made my breath catch in my throat. The way he looked at me, like he is afraid that I might vanish…made me want to reassure him and give him whatever I could offer.

That is, if I _can _offer him something. Then, I realized I can.

I press my lips to his once again and then eye the bath tub. Amused Thierry says,

"Ah yes. Where we were."

Ashamed I ask, "Do I really smell horrible?"

Thierry laughs. "No love. I think you are beautiful. However, I want you clean to reveal to you, your true beauty." Confused like never before I walked towards the huge tub and ran a hand through its silky waters. I raised my hand to my nose, sniffed. _Roses. How romantic._ I turned around and saw that Thierry has his back to me, meaning he was giving me privacy. With the slightest hesitation, I strip off my flimsy gown I have worn since I was a child. My cheeks are red and hot, but when I dipped my foot inside the warm water, I let out a sigh of pleasure. Once fully inside the tub I let the delicious water soak away my grief, my worry and my tenseness -even though I had not realized I was tense until now- closing my eyes and feeling Thierry's warm eyes on my face.

I had not realized how long I was in the tub, however, when I finally opened my eyes, Thierry was looking at something on my face, eyes unfocused. Confused, I put my hand to my upper left cheek where he was staring at. Thierry shook his head and got out of his trance-like staring, refocusing again on me, and smiling warmly.

"How is it love?" When I did not answer, he shifted his eyes back to my cheek where I was still covering it. After a while Thierry asked, "Anora, where is it that you are from?" He was hiding something again, he did not care where I was from, I saw that clearly in his eyes.

"I am from Hemingway." He nodded.

"You told me you were a slave-"

"Yes, you bought me." Startled, Thierry shook his head.

"I-I never meant to-"

"I understand. It is business, after all." I surprised myself that I sounded bitter.

"No you do not understand. I… wish to not be in this position, but fate has decided otherwise." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, brow lifted.

"I mean I am setting you free. You are no longer a slave."

"Yes, well, I understand that since you gave me this room and all. I have no where to go however, so if you do not mind I wish to stay here-"

"-that's all I ever wished-"

"-however, I did not indicate what you meant about me. I meant, what did you mean about the fate deciding bit?"

Thierry hesitated before saying, "I take slaves who wish to no longer live and….and give them to neighboring lords…" Thierry drifted off, his eyes dark. For awhile, none of us said anything. I pondered Thierry's words, but decided not to think too much about the past. Then I realized there was something that was bothering me that he has not yet answered.

"Thierry, what exactly did you mean when you said, 'no one would have recognized me, what with all the mud and dirt'?" He smiled tenderly at me. Lovingly…but I could see the underlying sadness and darkness in this smile.

"Once you have been properly bathed and dressed, I will explain everything." He said the last words like a vow. Then he stood up and left.

* * *

Nate was walking around the perimeter of the castle while the princess took her bath. Thierry was agitated when no one noticed her, especially Nate since he was talking to her on their way to the castle.

Thierry had come down from the room where Anora was bathing, making sure the guards outside her door were on alert and walked straight to Nate, demanding who bought Anora as a slave. When Nate told Thierry the Captain did, he grew furious. The Captain was put under strict orders if he should find Anora he should not buy her, but send word to Thierry so he could go to her.

But of course, Nate did not trust the Captain.

* * *

I had never scrubbed my skin so hard. Once Thierry left, I desperately tried to make myself as clean as possible. When I was done scrubbing my skin till it was red and scrubbing my head till a handful of hair loosened, I looked around the expansive wealthy room and found a towel on a chair near the large bathtub. As I was getting out, the door opened and Thierry came rushing in.

I did not know if I could turn red from my toes to my head, but that is what it felt like it. A tingling sensation swept all through me when I caught Thierry openmouthed staring at my naked dripping body.

I made no attempt to retrieve the towel just within my reach, however I was rooted to where I stood. Thierry's eyes had gone almost black, as he walked slowly towards me.

Heart pounding in my restricted cage, the room had never felt so large as Thierry walked to me, although it seemed he took forever till he was standing right in front of me.

Thierry was looking at my eyes and I can tell lust had overtaken him. Not just the way his pupils were so big his eyes were as black as night, but also how his chest was heaving with barely controlled passion.

I can feel the connection we shared at the courtyard, much stronger now. I can almost see the silver cord attaching myself to Thierry. I knew there was so many dark secrets he has not told me but none of it mattered now. None, except that I needed to know if he really was a vampire.

"Thierry…" I whispered through suddenly dry lips. He heard me and before I can stop myself, I leaned towards him as he leaned towards me and we kissed, his warm soft lips against mine, his arms around my naked body.

Before all thought flew from my mind I slid my tongue through his lips, earning a moan from Thierry, and touching…there…his canine tooth, moving my tongue down until I felt the tip. I accidentally drew my own blood against it, and that made Thierry pull back and grab my shoulders, leaning away from me.

"Anora…you do not want to…tempt me." Thierry could barely get the words out. I looked in wonder at his mouth where his canine teeth were stretching, becoming larger, more pointier predatory teeth. I knew that this is what I can offer him.

Putting my arms around him and pressing myself against him, I pulled him down to me. Thierry was trembling in my arms. One of my hands went to the back of his head, bringing him closer…closer… until his lips were a hair-breath away from touching my neck.

I whispered, "You're thirsty." Thierry groaned. I felt his control slipping as he gently kissed my neck, his own lips trembling.

"Anora…" I do not know if he meant to make it sound like a plea or surrender, but I felt his teeth sink into my veins. Next thing I know I am being pulled by a swift current, dragged into the same place as in the courtyard.

Electricity crackled through my body and bright lights danced behind my closing lids. _Pleasure had never felt this good…_


End file.
